1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a radiator module for an automobile and to an apparatus for assembling the same, and more particularly to a technique for assembling a radiator module containing a radiator and a radiator shroud where a bumper reinforcement is fixed.
2. Description of Prior Art
These days, it has been widely employed to assemble equipments and decorative for an automobile to an automobile body efficiently after modularizing them. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (JP Kokai) 7-69244 discloses a method for assembling a front part of an automobile using connecting robot comprising the first step of setting a cooling parts module (radiator module) and an exterior module such as bumper to an assembling jig mounted on a bench, the second step of connecting both of the modules to each other by a connecting robot, the third step of mounting both of the modules to the automobile body by a mounting robot. It also discloses such an assembling jig.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (JP Kokai) 2001-30133 discloses a work positioning apparatus, in which a radiator module such as the one just described is positioned and fixed to a work holding device, the work holding device is set in front of an automobile body, a positioning guide pin extending backward from the work holding device horizontally is inserted into positioning guide holes of the right and the left front side members of the automobile body, and the work holding device and the radiator module are conveyed backward to assemble a front end module to the automobile body.
Normally, front end part of an automobile body has a bumper reinforcement, which connects to the front ends of the right and the left front side frames each other. Before assembling the bumper reinforcement, there is a possibility for the positions of the right and the left front side frames and right and left fender parts of the automobile body to change slightly, and thus it is difficult to position a radiator with respect to these front side frames or right and left fender parts of the automobile body precisely to assemble it.
The work positioning technique described in the latter of above-identified publications employs a process where a radiator module is conveyed horizontally from the front of a automobile body to the back thereof and is assembled thereto. However, for the assembling technique, when the radiator module is conveyed horizontally from the front and is assembled to the automobile body, there is a possibility for the radiator module to interfere with the bumper reinforcement at the front end of the automobile body, or the height of the bumper reinforcement position imposes restriction on the process.